One Too Many
by Veep
Summary: Jack sends Sam and Daniel on a simple mission but is anything ever simple for SG1? SJish
1. Chapter 1

One Too Many

Chapter One: Daniel's discovery

Daniel's nose was stuck in a book as he shuffled down the hall. He was wrapped up in the details of an Ancients story about giant winged reptiles used as beasts of burden when he heard a muttered curse slip out the door to his right. Daniel stopped in his tracks when he realized it was Sam's lab and the lights were on. Sam was supposed to have finished packing while he was on 453 and left for Area 51 two days ago. As far as he knew, her lab hadn't been reassigned, but if it had he wanted to meet the new occupant.

Daniel pushed the door open a little so he could step inside the lab. The tall blond was sucking her thumb and glaring at a large naquada reactor.

Daniel's eyes widened. "Sam?"

Sam took her thumb out of her mouth, looked back toward the door and grinned. "Hey, Daniel. How was 453?"

Daniel tucked his book under his arm. "It was dry and hot. There was a nice rock formation with some paintings that might turn out to be significant, but it will take a while to fully decipher them."

Sam picked up a small hammer and pliers, and placed them in a toolbox near the reactor. "Sounds like it was right up your alley."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, uhhh…Aren't you supposed to be in Nevada by now?"

Sam absent-mindedly nodded yes. "I guess you didn't hear about Bill's accident."

Daniel shook his head. "No, as soon as I got out of the infirmary I went to my lab to check on a reference I thought contained pictures like the ones we found on 453. Our debriefing is in the morning, so I haven't talked to anyone but the medical staff who just seemed tired."

Sam locked the toolbox. "I'm sure they are tired. They've had several injuries to treat over the last three days. Bill was studying a device brought back just before you left five days ago. He accidentally activated it while the lab techs were having a good-bye lunch for me."

Daniel couldn't suppress a grin. He was glad it was a scientist other than him who'd driven Jack crazy this week. "So what did this one do?"

Sam sighed and leaned against her table. "It melted rock."

Daniel cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. Sam grimaced and nodded. "Yeah, you can imagine how much damage that can do inside a mountain. We had whole rooms melting which led to pockets of instability and a couple of floors fell, or rather oozed down into Bill's lab. Once we figured out how the device worked we were able to shut it down, repair the damage and get the facilities put back together. We lost some equipment. I'm sure they'll take it out of Bill's budget, which will end up my problem once I get to Nevada and accept responsibility of the science departments associated with gate technology."

Daniel stepped forward and placed a hand on Sam's bench to stabilize himself as he tried to contain his laughter. "So is everyone alright?"

Sam eyed Daniel with an air of suspicion. "Yes, three lab technicians suffered multiple broken bones and two repairmen ended up with contusions as we tried to stay ahead of the melting rock, but thankfully no one was severely injured."

Once Daniel knew his friends were safe his laugher erupted.

Sam put her hands on her hips and glared. "What's so funny?"

Daniel sputtered his answer. "Bill melted his lab. I can just imagine how he must have screamed like a little girl and come running to you."

Sam couldn't hide a grin at the image Daniel projected. Daniel quickly got himself under control. "Good thing you were still here to save the day."

Sam moved a box in front of her and started taping it closed. "Yeah, the time we would have lost if I'd needed to come back from Nevada could have cost us the mountain."

Daniel put his book down on Sam's bench. "Would you like some help repacking?"

Sam shook her head. "Thanks for the offer but you must be tired after five days off world."

"Not really. I know I'm usually exhausted after the nice calm missions where no ones been trying to kill us but this time I'm all wired because I think I found a connection to the Ancients."

"Good to hear Danny-boy, because I have a favor to ask." Sam and Daniel both looked towards the door. Jack was leaning against the door frame. His hands were in his pockets and although he appeared relaxed, Sam and Daniel could feel an under current of tension running through him.

Daniel rolled his eyes at Jack's name calling but decided to ignore it this time. "Good to see you too, Jack. I was told you were already gone for the night."

Jack pushed himself off the doorframe and shrugged. "Never believe short bald people, Daniel. They have been well trained to lead you astray."

Daniel opened his mouth to rebut Jack's rude comment about Walter but Sam spoke first. "I'm scheduled to fly out in ten hours, sir. Is this a short favor or do you only need Daniel?"

"It's for both of you, Colonel. I already spoke with General Michaels and he's agreed to wait a little longer to get his hands on my favorite scientist."

Sam's mouth tightened into a line and her cheeks took on a reddish hue just as Jack realized how his words could be misconstrued. "I didn't mean…I mean I meant…never mind. I'm two people down on SG-16 and they're due to return to P3W-876 for a diplomatic mission. It's nothing too dramatic, but I just don't want to send half a team, especially since all that's left are the junior members, and I don't want to have to get a whole new team up to speed overnight. I know you two can walk in blindfolded with both your arms tied behind your back and do fine."

Daniel leaned back on the bench. "What happened to the other half of the team?"

Jack's grimace turned to a grin. "Bradley fell at his daughter's skating party and broke both of his arms."

Daniel gasped but Sam giggled. "The guys have been giving him hell. Have you seen the "Skating Not Allowed" signs along corridor 18C?"

Jack shook his head. "No, I'll ignore them for a couple of days, just long enough for him to be really embarrassed. Anyway, Holman has strep throat. Doc says he's not contagious, but she still doesn't want to let him go off world for two weeks, until he's off the antibiotics. That leaves Poarch and Bartlett. Poarch is a good kid but inexperienced. Bartlett needs to be watched. He's more scientist than soldier and prone to get into trouble. That's where you two come in."

"No offense, sir, but I really need to get to area 51. I'm already late and there are several projects waiting on me."

Daniel nodded in agreement. "Yeah and I have a stack of materials from 453 to process."

Jack stepped closer. "As I told you, I've already made arrangements with Area 51 to delay your departure by a few more days. You are technically under Michael's command, but he's loaned you to me for a while longer. As for your pretty pictures, Daniel, they can wait. I had the briefing material on 876 sent to your email accounts. We'll meet at 0730 in the briefing room to go over everything. I suggest you get some sleep."

Sam grimaced and Daniel's mouth gaped like a fish as Jack sauntered from the room enjoying the fact he could still throw his two favorite scientists for a loop.

Daniel's mouth opened and closed several times before he could speak. "I can't believe he just did this!"

"You can't?" Sam reopened the box she hadn't yet moved. "I can. He hates change and he's fighting it in the only way he can, with orders and military rules."

Daniel immediately saw the wisdom of Sam's insight. He viewed Jack's request with new eyes. "So what should we do?"

"For now I guess we're heading out in the morning." Sam turned on her computer. "I'm going to read the briefing material before I get some sleep."

"I guess I better do the same. Night." Daniel headed out the door with a wave.

Sam read through the material on Turkania and found it to be rather boring and straightforward. Sam checked her watch. It was already 0100 but she bet he was still here. She shut down her computer and went to the General's office.

Sam knocked. "Enter."

She opened the door and stepped into his office. "Are you planning on sleeping tonight, sir?"

Jack looked up at Sam. "Are you?"

Sam leaned against the closed door and playfully scowled. "Of course. I have to be rested for my trip tomorrow."

Jack nodded and glanced back down at his desk. "I know that look, Carter. What can I do for you?"

Sam gulped and took a big breath. "Have you changed your mind?"

Jack looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. "About what?"

Sam rolled her eyes and pressed her back against the door. "About what! I thought we agreed Area 51 was going to open new doors for us?"

Jack stood up and moved around his desk. He cocked his head to one side and examined Sam's defensive posture. He smiled a self assured grin. "So that's what has you bothered?"

Sam grimaced, struggling to contain her growing anger. Jack moved to within two inches of her face and leaned in close to her ear. "I've been looking forward to opening those doors and this hasn't changed that."

A shiver ran through Sam as Jack's breath and his words hit her ear. "Just checking." Sam's words were barely more than a whisper.

Jack stepped back as his veil of leadership and military presence returned. "So we're good?"

Sam smiled. "Yes, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Turkania is technologically similar to us. They experienced a build up of greenhouse gases that resulted in world-wide environmental damage at the same time they had a population boom. The result is food rationing and encouragement to decrease the birth rate. Their scientists are focused on improving agricultural efficiency, and that is where our primary interest lies for the trade agreement. They want information about other planets for expansion purposes, and we want information about their agricultural and environmental history so we can watch for the same warning signs on Earth." Lieutenant Bartlett sighed as he finished. There was enough pressure just talking in front of General O'Neill but then as he walked into the briefing room he found out he also had to speak in front of Lieutenant Colonel Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson. His right foot quietly tapped the floor the whole time he spoke to expend some of his excess anxious energy.

Jack's elbows were on the table and his fingers were steepled in front of his face. "Thank you, Lieutenant. As I understand it your team made contact with the Prime Lantoria, the equivalent to the President, the last time you were there. This time you are meeting with a delegation for trade discussions."

Bartlett and Poarch both nodded their agreement. "Yes, sir."

"We're all lucky Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson are able to join you this time. Jackson's in charge of the diplomatic stuff and Colonel Carter will lead the investigation into their scientific junk as well as the mission overall. Are there any other questions?"

Heads shook around the table so Jack pushed himself up. Every one at the table except Daniel followed suit. "I'll see you off at the gate at 0900. Dismissed."

----

Several people were waiting when the remnants of SG-16, Daniel and Sam stepped through the gate. They were introduced to Agriculture Vice Minister Adara and Population Support Vice Minister Morlan who escorted them to a meeting with the Ministers of Agriculture and Population Support. The drive took them through streets that seemed as normal as home. They passed a school where children were playing outside. An ambulance passed them with a roaring siren that could be heard for ten blocks or more. As they reached the heart of downtown they passed large companies where numerous trucks were being loaded and tall glass buildings shining in the mid-afternoon sun.

The SG personnel stood behind their chairs as they waited on the two government Ministers to enter the meeting hall. The Ministers enter amidst much pomp and circumstance, but once the hellos were exchanged the real discussion finally got started. Sam agreed to visit three local farms with Poarch in tow. Daniel and Bartlett would be taken on a tour of the Population Support headquarters. The Ministers agreed to begin the visits the following day because of the late hour.

Both Ministers stood at the same time and smiled. The SG team members and the Vice Ministers followed their lead and also stood. "You will all be staying with Vice Minister Morlan this evening. We will meet back here in the morning."

Morlan leaned forward and softly coughed. "Excuse me, Minister. My wife and children have gone to Isler, creating room for our esteemed guests. Since I am alone in my house it would not be appropriate for a female to stay with me."

The Minister's eyes widened as he realized the position into which he had thrust Vice Minister Morlan. "You are indeed correct. I apologize for not considering this earlier. The last team was all male so I hadn't thought through the implications. I am sure Colonel Carter will be very comfortable with Vice Minister Adara."

The Minister of Population Support tilted his head toward Adara who quickly glanced towards her boss, the Minister of Agriculture. Her boss nodded towards her indicating she had better accept this assignment. Adara was trapped. She looked back at the Population Support Minister and smiled. "Of course, Minister. I would be pleased to host Colonel Carter for the duration of her visit."

Sam smiled. "Thank you, it isn't customary for us to split up when off world, but I wouldn't want to do anything that would cause an incident, especially with the Vice Minister's wife. I appreciate your offer to let me stay the night."

While Adara went to call home Daniel pulled Sam aside. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I but it was clear we weren't getting around it." Sam glanced over her shoulder towards the Minister of Population Support who was closely watching her.

"Yeah, that was obvious." Daniel tried to be more discreet as he looked in the same direction as Sam. "Keep your radio with you tonight."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dad. I'll check in at 0400 and 1200 our time." Sam smiled her biggest brightest smile so the numerous delegates watching wouldn't get nervous. Daniel returned her smile and agreed to the check-in times, which should be around dawn and late evening local time.

Sam followed Adara out to her vehicle. Adara attempted light conversation but it was obvious Sam's presence made her nervous. On the way out of the city Adara pulled over in front of a small row of shops.

"I promised we would bring home dinner. This restaurant specializes in pasta. Is that acceptable to you?" Adara smiled at Sam as she turned off the ignition.

Sam returned the smile as she opened her door. "I love pasta."

The two women went inside the restaurant. The smell was amazing and made Sam's mouth instantly begin to water. Adara went up to the manager and flashed a series of cards before placing her order. The women continued the small talk as they waited for their meal. The manager returned after fifteen minutes with three medium sized bags. He thanked Adara numerous times before they made it back out to the street.

"The customer service here is amazing. He seemed very pleased we picked his restaurant." Sam buckled the restraint bar across her body.

Adara smiled as she harnessed herself and started the car. "People so rarely dine out and they are limited by their ration cards when they do. It is rare to find a customer with as many ration points as I have tonight. He will always remember me and he'll be disappointed the next time I stop in to pick up dinner."

Sam looked down at the three bags of food. It did appear to be a great deal of food but much less than she would order if the guys were coming over. "I knew this was a lot but I didn't realize it was so extravagant. You didn't have to go to all this trouble on my account. Thank you."

Adara laughed. "It is I who owes you thanks. My family will be thrilled to see this appear on the table tonight. They will want you to come back often. I received three extra ration cards from the minister for the duration of your stay."

Sam mockingly gasped and then smiled. "Three? I look as if I need three extra ration cards?"

Adara was terrified she had offended Sam and began to sputter. She suddenly realized she shouldn't have told Sam about the extra rations. Telling Sam defeated the government's purpose in allotting the extra rations, that being to not let the visitors know how serious the food shortage had become. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned the rations. I am sure the Ministers didn't want you to realize they had allotted so many rations for you."

"Don't worry. I won't tell if you won't. I appreciate their concern and I'm glad it works in your favor." As Sam spoke she resolved to not indulge at dinner.

Adara's home was outside the city, but it only took about twenty minutes to arrive. Sam helped her carry the food into the house.

"I'm home and we have a visitor. Best behavior please."

Sam grinned, thinking of Cassie when she was young. Sam could hear loud stomping noises coming down the stairs.

"I was first. I'm smaller than you, and I can't see over you. Let me go first!"

"I'm older so I should be in front. Stop pushing!"

Sam couldn't hide her giggles. These children sounded just like her and her brother when they were little. It always drove her Dad crazy when they cut loose in front of a General.

"Stop it." Adara sighed as the two children stopped shoving and looked at Sam. "Let me introduce my son, Deved, and my daughter, Cuttera. Deved is twelve and Cuttera is eight. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. You two go get washed up, and no fighting."

The children ran back upstairs as Sam and Adara went into the kitchen. An older woman was setting a table opposite the kitchen bar.

"Colonel Carter, this is my mother, Shoran. She takes care of my children while I am at work.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Colonel." Adara's Mom smiled warmly but still seemed unnerved about having a guest.

"Please, call me Sam. Everyone can call me Sam." Sam smiled her friendliest smile and placed her bag of food on the table.

"I've got everything except drinks, Mom. Why don't we set it out and serve it at the table?"

"That sounds fine sweetheart. The drinks are poured and in the refrigerator." Sharon looked at Sam. "What would you like to drink, dear?"

"Water would be fine with me."

No sooner had the women placed the drinks and food on the table and the children arrived with much noise and fanfare.

Adara glared at her children. "You two seem rather excited tonight. Is there any chance we'll make it through this meal without trouble out of you?"

Both kids shrugged and took their places at the table. Sam took the chair beside Cuttera and saw Deved instantly begin to sulk. "I think I'll sit next to Cuttera tonight and Deved in the morning. Fair?"

Deved instantly perked back up and smiled. Adara began opening the food containers and the kids both whistled their delight.

Deved's mouth opened as wide as his eyes as the lids were taken off the food. "Is this really all for us, Mom?" The pasta looked like manicotti. There was also cheese bread and salad.

Adara glared at her son. "Yes, it is but I expect you to not over eat and leave leftovers."

As Adara served plates for each person at the table a small reptilian looking animal jumped onto Sam's lap. Sam scooted back from the table in shock.

Adara shook her head and hid a smile behind her hand. "I'm sorry, Sam. That's Rock, our pet jaither. He's very friendly and probably wants some lettuce. Just push him down and ignore him."

Sam giggled at her reaction, gave Rock a little pet and pushed him off her lap. "So he likes lettuce?"

Adara smiled as Sam pushed Rock off her lap. "It was grown hydoponically at a year-round farm not far down the road. I'll be taking you to a similar farm tomorrow."

Rock circled Sam's chair before curling up in the last of the sunlight coming through the window above the sink. "We're only allowed pets that eat vegetables and not much of them."

Adara winced. "Cuttera darling, Sam doesn't want to hear about the population laws. Now eat your dinner. I'm sure you still have homework to do."

Cuttera grimaced and picked up her fork. Deved was already eating forkful after forkful without stopping to swallow the last bite. Shoran nudged him and gave him the classic cut that out look. Some things are common between all people and based on Sam's travels she believed the looks Moms and Grandmothers can give were universal. Deved chewed and slowly swallowed, winning him a look of approval from Shoran

Sam enjoyed watching the family's interaction. "So Deved, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Deved smiled and looked into Sam's light blue eyes. "I want to be a soldier, like my father. He was very brave and helped to secure the northern boarder before he was killed in an explosion."

Sam's face reflected her sorrow. She knew how it felt to lose a parent. "That's a noble goal. I'm sure your father would be proud of you if you followed in his footsteps. The life of a soldier is a tough one and you'll have to work hard and study just as hard."

Deved's brow creased. "Study? Being a soldier doesn't require study, just strength."

Sam shook her head and frowned. "I'm afraid you're wrong. Being a soldier requires that you can out think your opponent. The best tacticians are very intelligent. They study history so they know what their opponents did in the past and what strategies worked for others. They're creative and think up new ways to use the same old stuff to create new outcomes. They're also compassionate and put the needs of their men before their own needs while weighing the good of the many before the few. They have to make tough decisions. Knowledge and experience gives them the power to make those decisions. A good dose of ethics and morality is also essential because the good guys do eventually win."

The entire table was silent as Sam finished. "Forgive me if I overstepped my bounds. I come from a military family and chose to follow in my father footsteps. I guess it's a subject close to my heart."

Adara smiled. "No, what you said is very true and you said it elegantly. I hope Deved is willing to take the advice of someone who has been there and knows."

Adara looked at Deved who didn't yet seem convinced. Deved sat up straight in his chair and scowled. "But as a woman you haven't been in battle. You're talking about the stuff that happens behind the scenes. I want to be in the middle of the action."

"Deved! That is very rude. Apologize to our guest now." Adara glared at her son.

Sam didn't give the boy a chance to defy or obey his mother. "You're wrong, Deved. I've been in many battles, and I lived to tell about it because I was able to stay a step ahead of the other guys. It's the poor uneducated kids on the front line who usually pay the greatest price. They don't last long when it gets ugly. Open yourself to the experiences of those who have been there already."

"I wanna be an explorer." Cuttera piped in her opinion and broke the tension. "You're an explorer, right?"

"Yes, I am. I get to explore new worlds. I love stepping foot somewhere that no one from Earth has gone before, well at least in my lifetime."

Adara was glad for the change in topic. "Does that mean people from Earth have visited planets before you?"

Sam nodded in the affirmative. "There were creatures that invaded Earth and took people as slaves to build new civilizations on new worlds. I've had the pleasure of helping numerous worlds free themselves from this tyranny. It was only in the last few years that we managed to completely overthrow these evil beings."

Shoran gave Sam one of those looks that indicated this conversation had gone on too long. "It does sound like you have an exciting job. Do you have a family?"

Sam internally winced. "I have a brother and he has a wife and two children. My mother died when I was young and my father died last year. I have several very close friends."

Cuttera giggled. "Boyfriends? Mom's had boyfriends since Daddy died." Sam grinned and ducked her head slightly.

Adara blushed. "Enough, Cuttera. I think we have invaded Sam's privacy enough for one day. How was school?"

The dinner conversation turned to more bland subjects, letting digestion happen peacefully. Adara and Shoran wouldn't let Sam help clean up, so she went to the living room and watched the children do their homework. After the dishes were done, Adara and Shoran excused themselves to get Sam's room ready. Cuttera asked Sam for help on her math homework. Sam enjoyed the mental exercise and Cuttera found her multiplication tables finally clicked thanks to Sam's tutoring. Deved glared at Sam and refused to discuss his homework.

After all the homework was finished the children played a board game Sam didn't recognize. Adara and Shoran read the paper and talked to Sam. When the children went to bed Cuttera asked Sam to tell her a bedtime story. Sam picked Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, which seemed to even meet Shoran's approval. Deved sat close enough to hear the story but pretended to be reading his own book.

While Adara and Shoran finished putting the children to bed Sam radioed Daniel. "Carter calling Daniel. Over"

"I'm here, Sam. Everything ok there?"

"We had a nice dinner. Adara's kids are going to bed now and I'm not far behind. I didn't get more than three good hours of sleep last night."

"Same here. Radio in the morning."

"Will do. Night, Daniel."

"Night."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Visitor

Sam talked to Adara and Shoran for a little longer and then bid them both good night. Her bed was narrow but comfortable. The comforter was fluffy and warm. Sam placed her radio and zat between the wall and her pillow. She was asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

Sam woke slightly when she felt the bed move, instinctively wrapped her hand around the zat, and waited for more movement. It was still dark outside. Sam checked her watch; it was early morning local time, equivalent to about three in the morning at home. Sam remained still but didn't feel any other movement. The door was cracked open and Sam was sure she closed it when she went to bed. Sam stretched out her feet and felt a lump at the foot of the bed. Sam grinned internally as she realized Rock must have curled up and gone to sleep at her feet. She nudged the animal but it didn't move. Sam gave it a slightly harder kick.

"Unh."

Sam stopped moving. That didn't sound like any noise Rock would make. Sam slowly sat up and used the light from her watch to look at the foot of her bed. A small girl clutching a thin blanket was curled up at the foot of her bed. Sam lifted the child and was shocked by how light the girl felt. The child was cold to the touch so Sam placed her under the covers and held her close. The girl snuggled into Sam and relaxed. Sam laid her head down but remained awake wondering how this child came to appear in her room.

Almost two hours later Adara quietly pushed Sam's door further open and peeked inside. Sam watched her scan the room before whispering. "Lose something cute and small?"

Adara's eyes widened as she stepped into the room. "She's in here?"

Sam nudged the edge of the covers back to expose the child's angelic face. "She came in almost two hours ago. She was cold so I brought her under here with me. Who is she?"

Adara sighed. "Let me put her to bed and then I'll meet you in the kitchen. We can talk over hot tea."

Sam nodded her consent. Adara picked up the girl who quietly moaned as she was removed from the warmth of Sam's bed.

Adara came down and started some water boiling while Sam sat at the kitchen table and watched. "She's my daughter."

Sam expected as much but she needed to know more. "Where was she this evening during dinner?"

Adara's head dropped. "She was hiding in the attic."

Sam's brow creased. "Why?"

Adara brought the hot water, cups, and tea bags to the table. "Because she's an unclaimed child. She's not allowed to exist."

Sam shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't understand. What's an unclaimed child?"

"Based on our population laws each person is allowed to have one child to replace them. Deved and Cuttera replace my husband and me. That means at their births we each claimed one child. The claim has to appear on the birth certificate. Eleana is the child of a boyfriend I had several years ago. He told me he had not yet claimed a child and I thought I was protected by the anti-fertility drugs all women on Turkania are injected with annually unless approved to have children. Turns out the jerk _was_ married and had already claimed another child."

Adara's eyes were moist. Sam placed her hand on Adara's arm. "I'm sorry."

"It's history now. I used the break up as an excuse for a sabbatical. I went to my Mom's house out in the country to write a book. It's still one of the leading agricultural texts and widely used. That allowed me to have Eleana in secret."

Sam took a sip of her tea. "What happens to an unclaimed child?"

Adara grimaced. "The children are taken from their parents and given to people who have not yet claimed a child. Parents who have an unclaimed child lose all state benefits, even after the child is placed with other parents. That not only means I would have lost my job, retirement, rations and healthcare but it would have meant Deved and Cuttera wouldn't have been allowed to go to school, visit a doctor, be employed by the state, be allotted ration cards or earn retirement. I couldn't hurt my older children nor could I give Eleana away."

"Of course you couldn't." Sam looked into her tea cup and contemplated the pain Adara must endure daily. "So Eleana hides every day?"

"Yes, when I was called back to the capital my mother came with me so she could be home with Eleana. Eleana isn't allowed outside but my position has allowed me to afford a home with enough space to allow her to have her own room. I've heard stories of other children being hidden in attics and basements."

Sam grinned. "Let me guess. I was sleeping in Eleana's room."

Adara nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry she disturbed your sleep. She must have gotten up to use the bathroom and by instinct went back to her usual room."

"Of course she did." Sam sipped her tea. "I guess you don't get many visitors."

Adara winced. "The kids can't even have friends over to play. They try not to get angry about it but it's not fair."

A sudden realization hit Sam. "You have to split your rations to feed Eleana."

"Yeah." Adara sighed. "I've kept Eleana hidden to protect my children, all my children, but it has still cost all of us a great deal."

"What can I do to help?"

"You can not mention her to anyone. Please don't ask about the population laws or give any hint that something seemed off while you were here." Adara's eyes misted again. "I don't know you well Sam but from the little I've learned you seem to be a fair and compassionate woman. I beg you to keep my secret."

"I will not betray your confidence, but I also won't forget what the laws of your government have done to you and your family. This is not something I can ignore as I consider entering a treaty with your people."

Adara gasped. "Oh please don't let this sway you away from helping us. Don't you see how badly we need the opportunity to colonize another world. With our agricultural technology we would be able to produce enough food to lift the rations constraints."

Sam pursed her lips as she thought about Adara's point. "What will happen to Eleana as she grows? Will she ever be able to come out of hiding?"

The tears Adara had been holding back began to slowly crawl down her face. "I ask myself these questions all the time. The child replacement laws have only been in effect for twenty years. I haven't heard about any unclaimed children coming out of hiding as adults. There have been raids where children have been found. The children were taken away and the family was forced into poverty. That used to be big news but these days you rarely hear about such occurrences."

As the light crept through the window near the table Sam realized they had talked away the rest of the night. She was tired but used to running on little sleep. Adara cleaned up and went upstairs to get the children ready. Sam went to her room intending to radio Daniel. She sat on her bed and looked out the window. Sam had encountered many injustices against children, both on Earth and in her stargate travels, but it never got easier to see a government systematically targeting the youngest and most vulnerable citizens, those least capable of resisting and most in need of protection. As Sam lifted her radio a plan began to emerge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Walk this way

Sam keyed her radio as she sat on the narrow bed in Eleana's room. "Carter calling Jackson. Have you had your coffee yet?"

There was a moment of static before Daniel replied. "Apparently these folks prefer tea over coffee."

Sam finished giggling before she keyed the radio to respond. "I noticed. I have a favor to ask of you today."

Sam imagined Daniel yawning before he responded. "Sure. What is it?"

"Are you alone?" Once Daniel confirmed it was safe to speak openly Sam told him to ask about how the food shortage was related to the population laws and to get more details about the laws themselves. Daniel promised to ask about how food is distributed, evidence of a class structure, and if the laws would be relaxed if a new world was made available to the populace. Once Sam was satisfied she'd get her answers and keep her promise to not ask questions that might implicate Adara, she signed off and got dressed.

Daniel, Sam, Poarch, and Bartlett met briefly with the Ministers before splitting up to go on their tours. Sam enjoyed seeing the machinery that helped make farming and food processing more efficient. Methane from waste dumps was used to power hydroponics facilities allowing multiple layers of plants to be grown on a footprint that would normally only support the growth of 1/10 the plant material the Turkanians were producing. Sam knew this would be easily adaptable to Earth and could be used in countries struggling to produce enough food. It was evident that although the Turkanians had managed to create mass efficiency in plant production, the same wasn't true for animals. They practiced animal husbandry and used genetics to breed animals for more meat or increased milk production, but the technology wasn't really superior to what was used on Earth.

Daniel's tour was equally interesting from his perspective. The Population Support units provided him with literature related to the population laws. Initially the laws were edicts and therefore voluntary. It began twenty years ago in an effort to help the people see the wisdom of limiting population growth. The Turkanians had been a society that equated the number of children produced to vitality and wealth. This led to large families being common, especially for the rich who in many cases had multiple wives. It was this excess the edicts aimed to curb.

Sam's tour ended after a lunch provided on the last farm. The lunch consisted of numerous vegetables, some unknown to Sam but all delicious. When the tours were over Sam took advantage of the time to go back to Adara's. Shoran was surprised to see Sam back so early. Eleana was hiding when Sam arrived but after Sam convinced Shoran it was ok, Eleana gladly bound out of her hidden closet to say hello.

Eleana showed Sam her hiding spots. There was a loose board in the wall behind the closet in Adara's room. There was a space under Eleana's bed where she could crawl between the first story ceiling and second story floor. Eleana gave Sam a tour of the attic where most of her toys and clothes were stored. She understood no one was allowed to know she lived at home so all her stuff had to be kept hidden. Eleana told Sam she was lucky she got to have Cuttera's old clothes and toys since Mom didn't have a ration card for her. That was when Sam realized cotton and other natural fibers must be rationed just like the food.

Daniel spent time in the local library during the afternoon. He had his head tucked in a book about the greenhouse gas build-up when a young woman of no more than sixteen bumped into his chair and dropped her books. Daniel scooted his chair back and bent down to help her gather her things. She smiled her thanks and extended her hand when he offered to help her up. As their hands met Daniel felt a small piece of paper. The girl nodded her thanks again and left Daniel holding the small note. Daniel placed the paper in his pocket and went back to reading. Ten minutes later Daniel put the book away and headed back to Morlan's.

Once Daniel felt reasonably sure he was alone he pulled the scrap of paper from his pocket.

Rynana's

10:15 tonight

Daniel pulled out his radio and called Sam to fill her in. Sam agreed to meet him outside the Agricultural building at nine that night. She promised to ask Adara about Rynana's and reminded Daniel to pack his zat. She told him to inform Poarch and Bartlett but make it clear they were to stay behind and cover for Daniel. Sam only wanted one other person endangered if she was going undercover on another planet, and she knew Daniel well enough to be able to predict his actions.

Adara told Sam Rynana's was a bakery in a seedy part of town. She gave Sam directions and her keys. Sam picked Daniel up just after nine.

"So did this girl look like a terrorist or just your run of the mill revolutionary?" Sam glanced over at Daniel as he tried to secure the restraining bar.

Daniel knew Sam was teasing and he refused to take the bait. "She seemed more like a high school cheerleader to me but then I haven't played detect the terrorist as often as you and Jack."

Sam giggled and then sobered her face. "So she didn't give you any indication of why she wanted to see you?"

Daniel shook his head. "She didn't say anything unusual. All I got was the note."

"Adara gave me directions. Apparently this bakery isn't in the safest part of town, and I'm worried about her car being identified. I don't want to do anything that might get her in trouble."

Daniel agreed with Sam, especially since he really didn't like the passenger restraining bar. He understood the increased safety factor it provided, but it was very uncomfortable compared to a seat belt. Sam parked the car in a remote lot adjacent to a mass transportation station in an affluent section of the city. Sam and Daniel bought sky car tickets for three stops past where they needed to go. They got off one stop before the exit indicated on their tickets. Daniel was enjoying the espionage feel of the trip and didn't mind the extra walking.

Rynana's was a small bakery on a dingy street with minimal lighting. The windows were filthy, leading Daniel to believe the food would be just as disgusting. The bakery was closed for business and the lights were out. There were two homeless looking women sitting out front panhandling to the few people who walked past. This certainly didn't appear to be somewhere Daniel would normally go alone or with his SGC super soldier friends.

As Daniel and Sam approached the bakery a filthy teenager emerged from a side alley. He waved them towards him and ducked back into the alley. Daniel shrugged his shoulders and followed Sam towards the alley. Daniel gripped his zat when he saw Sam's hand curl around hers.

When they peeked around the corner they saw the boy disappear behind a dumpster. Sam pulled her zat out of the holster and peered around the edge of the dumpster. The boy walked down a short set of stairs that led under the bakery. He left the door at the bottom of the stairs cracked open for them.

Sam led the way down the stairs. She pushed the door open further before stepping in zat first. She was greeted by a group of dirty teenagers who didn't look all that excited to see her. Sam stepped into the room and Daniel followed. Sam lowered her zat and smiled politely.

"Anybody want to tell us why we're here this evening?" Sam surveyed the dingy group looking for a natural leader.

A girl of no more than fifteen stepped forward and bowed her head. "We were told to provide you access to the truth. You can follow me. It's this way."

The girl turned and headed through the group of teens and down a short hall. Sam and Daniel followed as the teens split into two groups making an open path. The girl turned on a dim light in a room filled with metal shelves full of dusty books and boxes. "We call it 'the room of truth' because in here people can learn about what is really happening to us."

Daniel stood just behind the girl who was at least a head shorter than Daniel. "Who's us?"

The girl looked over her shoulder. "The unclaimed. The extras. The children who aren't allowed to exist."

Sam gasped. "You and all the other kids out there are unclaimed children."

The girl nodded. "Yeah, there're more of us but they're too afraid to come tonight. We try to not meet in groups large enough to get us any attention, but the thought of help from another world brought out many."

The girl looked around the room and sighed. "Let me know if you need any help. I'll be right outside."

Daniel had already picked up a book so Sam thanked the girl as she walked out of the dingy cold room. Sam couldn't help but grin as Daniel hunched over three open books all at once. He was in his element and loving it. Sam looked at a row of book spines and noticed a box on the third shelf over to the right. The box was covered in dry crusty mud and didn't appear to have been touched in ages. Sam lifted the cover and gasped. The top picture was of a child lying dead in a puddle on a dirt path. Daniel was so engrossed in his reading that Sam's gasp didn't register.

Sam shifted through the pictures finding ones even more disturbing than the first. There were mass graves pictured from a great distance and close-ups of bloated dead children. The most disturbing were pictures showing groups of teenagers riddled with bullets. The more innocuous pictures showed police and military officers parading about or storming homes.

"Daniel, you need to see these." Sam held up the worst of the pictures.

Daniel glanced over and cringed. "Those seem to support these stories of mass graves for children placed in orphanages. Once an orphanage filled they would gas all the children to make room for additional unclaimed children. If they ran low on food gassing seems to have been the most common solution. These activities reached a plateau about ten years ago when the food shortage hit its peak."

Sam cursed under her breath. "Damn them. They've been executing their own children."

"Apparently there was a revolution about five years ago. A group of preteens and teenagers gathered outside the home of the Prime Lantoria to protest for equal rights. It says they were gunned down by population support police and no mention of the massacre ever made the papers."

Sam glared at one of the pictures in the box. "But somebody was able to take pictures." Sam handed an offensive photograph to Daniel.

Daniel turned a shade whiter at the sight of the child shot through the head surrounded by his own blood. Daniel put the picture down and took a deep breath. "There's more, Sam."

Sam rubbed her eyes. "Of course there is."

"They also have data that indicates the required anti-fertility treatments all women of child bearing age without permission to reproduce are forced to take substantially increases the risk of breast, ovarian, cervical, and uterine cancer. The cancer death rate has quadrupled in the last fifteen years. There probably isn't any push to fix it since that helps decrease the population."

Sam walked across the room and looked over Daniel's shoulder. "Get some pictures of this stuff."

Daniel pulled out his mini digital camera. "What are we going to do?"

Sam put her hands on her hips and stretched her back. "I don't know yet but I do know we're gonna need a record of this information."

It took the duo five hours to record everything of interest. When they left the tiny dirty room the young girl was sitting on the floor across the hall from the door. None of the other children appeared to still be around.

"Thank you for letting us view your records."

The girl stood. "I hope it helps."

Daniel smiled at the girl. "I promise you we will put this to good use but it may take time. Can you hold out a while?"

The girl smiled at Daniel and batted her eyes. Sam could tell the girl had fallen into Daniel's trap, the one Daniel didn't even know existed. "We do ok for ourselves and we'll keep on keeping on until we're equal. Don't worry about us."

Sam placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "I promise I'll be thinking about you and your friends every day until I know you're safe."

Daniel and Sam went back to Adara's car using a circuitous route through the public transportation system. Sam dropped Daniel off a block from Morlan's and then went back to Adara's. The whole house was still asleep when Sam snuck into the kitchen. Sam curled up on the sofa in the living room and got a couple hours of sleep even though the eyes of the children from the photographs haunted her dreams. She was sure once she reported this back to the SGC, Jack would find a way to save these kids. And she wanted to save these kids with everything in her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Screaming for Help

Sam watched Adara and Shoran orchestrate the morning routine as the children got ready for school, ate, and left for the three block walk in a light drizzle. Eleana sat in Sam's lap as she ate her oatmeal and watched her brother and sister pack for school. Sam couldn't help but randomly hug Eleana as the child ate her breakfast unaware of the horror the world held for her if she was discovered.

Adara and Sam wished Shoran and Eleana good-bye inside the house before getting into Adara's car to go back to the city. Eleana gave Sam a long hug since Sam was scheduled to return home today if the treaty deliberations went as quickly as expected. Sam fixed Eleana's soft curls and warm smile in her mind before leaving Adara's home.

Once the women were secured in the vehicle Sam decided Adara needed to know what possibilities awaited Eleana if something wasn't changed. "Adara?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"We met a group of unclaimed children last night."

Adara gasped and glanced towards Sam. "Free unclaimed children?"

"They were free in the sense they weren't hiding in a house. They were filthy and hungry. They're organized and I got the sense they were getting some outside help but it was obvious they needed more help. Daniel and I are planning to try and get the word out about them."

Adara jolted and jerked the wheel slightly. "Sam! You can't! What if they suspect me and search the house? I can't lose Eleana!"

Sam looked down at her hands and sighed. "I understand your concern, but you didn't see the pictures we found. Pictures of mass graves filled with unclaimed children and teenagers massacred when they protested for equal rights. There was data showing the anti-fertilization drugs you're required to take are associated with high cancer rates. Your government is knowingly killing you and your children. Think about what will happen to Eleana when you die from a cancer your government gave you. What about when Cuttera is of age? Do you want her to take anti-fertility drugs you know will kill her? And if they do find Eleana they won't be placing her with another family. They'll gas her or shoot her. I can't let my government make a trade agreement with a world who cares so little for its children."

Adara began shaking and sobbing as Sam spoke. "It can't be true. We wouldn't do that. We couldn't…we…oh by the heavens."

Adara stopped the car in a parking lot on the edge of the city and turned towards Sam. "What do you expect me to do? How am I supposed to protect my children?"

Sam knew Adara was caught between a relentless corrupt government and her family. "I can offer you refuge on Earth if you request it, but you would have to find a way to get your family to the gate when we're leaving."

Adara sat back in her seat and looked out the window. "Tear my family away from everything they know? The government would just go after our distant relatives even though they know nothing about Eleana. I can't do that to them. We need a solution that will help all the unclaimed children. Can you take them all?"

Sam shook her head. "That isn't possible. We'd never be able to coordinate all those people to secretly rendezvous at the gate."

Adara wiped her face. "You're right. I won't abandon my people. I can't. We'll have to think of something else."

Sam looked out her window as Adara pulled back onto the road. "Yeah, something else." Sam fretted because she didn't have any ideas about how to rescue all the children she saw last night plus the others still in hiding. Sam knew she had to get word back to Jack as soon as possible.

Sam and Adara met Daniel, Poarch, Bartlett and Morlan outside the Agriculture Headquarters building. Adara escorted them into a large decorated hall. Long ornate wood tables stretched through the room with high back chairs placed along both sides of the table. Banners with the stargate in the center decorated the walls. It was obvious the Turkanians had gone to some trouble to decorate the room for the trade agreement discussions so it would look nice for the cameras when it was time to shake hands.

The ministers entered together with an entourage of personnel. They took the center seats on the far side of the table and invited the Vice Ministers to join them on their side. The SG team was invited to sit opposite the Ministers and Vice Ministers. The discussions began with tea and a review of the tours that occurred the previous day.

The Minister of Population Support presented Daniel with a trade agreement that stated Earth would provide gate addresses for habitable planets without hostile sentient beings in exchange for hydroponics technologies. Daniel read it over carefully and passed it to Sam. Sam met Daniel's eye after she finished reading it. The Ministers were both leaning back in their chairs pretending to be relaxed even though you could cut the tension with a knife.

Sam looked at them both and smiled. "I think this is excellent work. I commend you and your advisors."

The Ministers smiled. The Population Support Minister leaned forward and spread his hands on the table. "Thank you. Dr. Jackson was very helpful. Does this mean we can progress to the signing ceremony?"

Sam's smile faltered only slightly. "I think we could schedule the signing for this afternoon. I would like to contact the SGC before the ceremony, just to confirm all elements of the agreement are acceptable with my government."

The Minister of Population Support never missed a beat. "Of course. That is the best plan and one which I would want my assistants to follow if they were in your place. I will make arrangements for you to be transported to the stargate immediately."

All parties stood simultaneously. The Ministers and their entourage left the meeting room as the SG team and the Vice Ministers watched.

The ride to the gate was oddly quiet even though Morlan continued to try and start a conversation with Sam. Adara fidgeted and starred out the window. Sam and Daniel exchanged glances but kept silent.

Daniel dialed Earth as the others watched. Sam stepped up to the M.A.L.P. and made contact with the SGC.

"Carter calling the SGC."

General O'Neill's face appeared on camera. "Well howdy, Carter? Are those folks treating you well?" Jack made a boyish grin and bobbed his head, which brought nothing more than a slight grimacing smile to Sam's lips. That was enough to let Jack know there was trouble.

"Well enough, sir. Daniel is uploading some images for your review. I also have a copy of the trade agreement I would like you to approve." Sam flashed Jack a look he knew all too well. It screamed 'Danger Will Robinson' but he was one of a select few people who would recognize that look.

"Is there something specific I need to review, Carter?" Jack had grown serious and entered General mode as soon as he saw the tension on Sam's face.

"No, sir. I felt it was appropriate to give you an opportunity to review the agreement before the signing ceremony." Jack knew Sam had been given the authority to sign the agreement as long as it remained within the given parameters so this conversation set him on edge.

"I will review what you sent and get back with you in an hour."

"Thank you, sir. We'll be standing by for your response." Sam's eyes locked with Jack's across the millions of miles between them and she knew he understood her plea for help.

"SGC out." Jack signaled the gate technician to disconnect the gate.

"Get a copy of that data to my computer ASAP." Jack called his order out to the room in general knowing it would happen.

After reviewing the data Jack knew why Sam was having difficulty signing this agreement. These people were killing their own children to save themselves from discomfort. There was a food shortage but the wealthy, who also happened to be the ones in power, decided having potato chips and chocolate was better than saving the lives of innocent children. The food could have been fairly distributed but instead the rich indulged and the poor watched their children being murdered. Jack's fury grew as he reviewed the photographs.

After an hour Jack directed the gate technician to dial Turkania. The gate connected and the SGC received a signal through the M.A.L.P. but neither Sam nor Daniel answered. Jack called for Poarch or Bartlett but still heard only silence. The camera rotated in a complete circle but no SG team members were visible. Jack used the radio two more times before disconnecting the gate. He slammed his fist down on the consol before going to his office and slamming the door. Jack knew Sam hadn't left on her own accord.

Sam paced the length of the cell as Daniel watched her from the floor. Poarch and Bartlett were leaning against the wall just trying to stay out of her way. Adara followed Morlan into the holding area outside the cell.

Morlan walked up to the bars of the cell and sneered. "Where did you obtain these lies?" Molran held up copies of the pictures and reports Daniel sent to the SGC.

"Tell me who fed you this garbage!" Morlan raged at Sam who just smirked.

"The only garbage I see is what you and your government have done to your own people? How can you look at those murdered children and condemn me? I will not sign a treaty with a government who cares so little for its people." Sam held her head high and met Morlan's stare.

Morlan suppressed his rage. "As I said these are lies. Bold face lies created by revolutionaries who want to tear apart the government's efforts to save our people."

Sam shook her head and maintained eye contact. "If they were lies we would be sitting back around your fancy table while you showed us evidence to refute this data. Instead we are being held as prisoners. In my experience that means we hit on a nerve of truth and you don't want it exposed."

Morlan pushed away from the bars and stalked out of the room. "You will regret working with the underground."

Adara watched Morlan leave and then turned back to Sam. "My family is safe for now. I don't know what else to do."

Sam leaned close to the bars so she could whisper. "Go where I went last night. Help can be found there."

The guard moved closer and Adara backed away. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were wide. She looked at Sam once more before leaving the holding area.

Adara went to her office and attempted to sign the backlog of work orders waiting for her but she couldn't concentrate. Adara looked out her window towards the office of the Prime Lantoria, a man who she had trusted until this morning. Hate built up in her veins as she looked at the large extravagant building that suddenly represented the atrocities her government had committed in the name of saving the people. She represented the same government that would kill her own child in cold blood if they knew about her. Adara pushed her chair back and grabbed her coat. She told her secretary she was going home early.

Adara got in her car and drove around the city for twenty minutes before going to the neighborhood bakery Sam visited the night before. It looked normal enough to Adara, although she wasn't sure what a front for an underground childrens resistance movement should look like. Adara went inside the bakery and looked at the displays. Common breads filled most of the shelves since sugar wasn't to be wasted on sweets, especially not in neighborhoods like this one where no one could afford much in the way of extras.

"Excuse me, I was looking for a child, a friend of mine visited here last night." Adara shifted her weight from her right foot to her left and back again as she spoke.

The baker looked at her with a tilt of his head and scowled. "I'm not open at night. Too much riff raff round these parts after dark. If your friend met somebody out here at night the best place to look for 'em today is in jail. Are you planning to buy anything?"

Adara backed away from the counter. "No, sorry I bothered you."

Adara stepped back out on the sidewalk. When she looked to her right a child darted back into the alley. Adara followed. The child ducked behind a dumpster and Adara hurried to catch him. As soon as she went around the dumpster two teenage boys grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"We don't want to hurt you. We just want to know why you're hangin' around here. People dressed as nice as you don't hang around down here unless they got a real good reason. You got a real good reason?"

Adara nodded her head.

"You promise not to scream?" Adara nodded yes.

"Cause if you scream you'll pay." The boy removed his hand from Adara's mouth. Adara bent over and put her hands on her knees as she sucked in gulps of air. The excitement made her a little light headed and she needed a moment to recover. The boys watched her without saying a word.

Adara stood back up and looked at the boy who had been covering her mouth. "You met with my friend last night. She's in trouble and needs help. I didn't know where else to go."

The boy looked at his friend and then back at Adara. "What kinda trouble?"

"She's in prison with the rest of her team. I don't know what they're going to do to them."

The boy held up his hand and Adara stopped ranting. "Which prison?"

"Central."

The boy whistled. "Right to the big time huh? Have they been moved to general population or are they still in the initial holding cells?"

Adara glanced between the boys surprised they knew so much about Central prison. "They were in the holding cells 45 minutes ago."

"Good, we still have a chance. You get back to what ever it is you do and we'll get them out."

Adara was shocked at their confidence and bravado. "How?"

The boy smiled. "We're dirty and we smell but we've got friends. We couldn't make it out here without friends."

Adara nodded her understanding. "Now get on outta here lady fore you make more trouble for all of us."

Adara did as the boy told her and got on out of there as fast as she could. She went to her family as she thought about her own need to escape. Adara needed to leave the life she had constructed based on the lies her government had fed her without hurting her family.


	6. Chapter 6

One Too Many

Chapter Six: Jail is always a blast

Sam heard voices outside the prison. There weren't any windows low enough to allow her to look out but the sound of alarms and voices were clear. All but one guard left the area around their cell to go out and deal with the disturbance. Sam was still pacing when two new guards appeared. They glanced at the SG team and then started talking to their colleague. One of the new guards slid around behind the old guard and knocked him out cold. Everyone inside the cell stood up and prepared to defend themselves if necessary.

The man who had knocked out the guard stepped to the cell bars. "We're friends of the unclaimed. Stand back and cover your faces."

Sam, Daniel, Poarch, and Bartlett moved to the back of the cell, faced the wall and covered their heads with their arms. The blast singed their hair and made their backs hot. Small rocks flew into them leaving bruises. As soon as the dust settled Sam and Poarch turned towards the door. Sam pulled on Daniel's arm and called Bartlett to attention. Both men turned around glad to see a way of escape.

Sam heard gunshots outside the prison. She knew the blast had to have been heard out there so time was already running short.

The guard who'd blown the cell door waved them forward. "Follow us. We'll get you out of the prison. The kids can help you get out of the city."

Sam caught up with their rescuer. "We need our weapons."

He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Of course you do. This way."

They made a quick stop down the hall to retrieve the zats and two IDC arm bands but none of their other equipment was visible. The man led them up a flight of stairs to the third floor. When he opened the door he was shot through the head. Sam pulled back as they aimed for her. She peeked around the door and zatted the two men gunning down anyone trying to come through the door. Sam stuck her head back out and no one tried to shoot her. She scanned the room and signaled it was safe. Poarch, Daniel, Bartlett, and the last of the rescuers filed out of the stairwell as Sam kept watch.

The final rescuer led them out a back door that was alarmed. A small group of preteens were waiting for them.

"This way! Fast!" The kids took off. Sam nodded her thanks to the one remaining guard and took off after the kids with Daniel and Bartlett in tow while Poarch protected their six.

The kids raced through alleys and took them underground into the sewer system. Once they were in the sewer system the kids slowed down a little.

One of the panting boys faced Sam. "They know we hide in here but they rarely follow. Today might be different so we better be fast and not stay in here any longer than necessary."

Daniel scrunched his nose at the stench. "No longer than necessary sounds good to me."

The kids led the group to the edge of the city through the sewers. They emerged on a side street in bright daylight.

The oldest boy pointed to the west. "Your gate is that way. You need to avoid the patrols. Stick to the forest as much as possible."

Sam looked at the dirty hungry children and decided she couldn't leave them, especially since they had risked exposure to help them. "You can come with us."

The boy shook his head and looked back at the city. "I can't leave my friends. They need me."

Daniel stepped forward. "So bring them too. All of the unclaimed children can come."

The boy looked at Sam for confirmation. "Anyone who can get to the gate can come with us. We'll hide and wait for half an hour. Is that enough time to get your friends?"

The boy smiled. "We'll make it work."

The children raced off back into the city. Sam and the other SG members ducked into the forest as a car sped down the street in their direction. Sam looked out from behind a tree. The car looked civilian. She signaled the men to follow her deeper into the woods.

The woods were dark even though it was still mid-afternoon. Sam could hear animals scurrying away from their direction but she never saw any large creatures, just lizards and insects. The team stopped within sight of the stargate. They didn't see any security forces but that didn't mean they weren't out there. Sam checked her watch. She needed to give the kids another twenty minutes.

Sam decided to send Poarch and Daniel to the left while she and Bartlett circled to the right. Perhaps if they checked the perimeter around the stargate they could quietly dispatch any guards sent to stop them from leaving. Sam and Bartlett had made it less than fifty feet when the stargate came to life. As the kawoosh shot out Sam and Poarch stopped and crouched below a bush.

The only equipment they rescued from the prison had been their zats so they didn't have their radios, eliminating any chance of communicating with the SGC unless they made it to the M.A.L.P. and Sam wasn't willing to risk the distance without completing a perimeter check. Three minutes passed with no sign of activity except the rotation of the M.A.L.P. camera. Sam was glad Daniel and Bartlett remained hidden.

After five minutes had elapsed a team of twelve men and women ran through the gate assuming defensive positions around the gate as they exited. Turkanian security forces swarmed from the woods on Sam's right, no more than eighty feet from her current position. There were at least fifteen people in the Turkanian security force so Sam was glad she hadn't tripped across them on her own. The Turkanians pointed weapons at the SG teams positioned around the gate.

"Drop your weapons invaders!" The Turkanians appeared ready to begin hostilities. Sam knew this was her chance to tip the scales in favor of the SGC.

Sam stepped out from her hiding spot behind the Turkanian forces. Bartlett followed her. "I suggest you take your own advice."

The Turkanian military leader turned and saw Sam standing behind his men. Poarch and Daniel stepped out of the woods and joined the SG teams around the gate. Now the Turkanians were out manned and caught in a cross fire. Their commander was smart enough to take Sam's advice. The Turkanians lowered their weapons.

The Turkanian soldiers were forced to sit facing away from the stargate while the SG personnel tied their hands with plastic ties. Sam checked her watch again. Five minutes more. She wanted to give the kids as much time as possible. Sam filled Colonel Reynolds in on their capture, escape and offer to the children.

As soon as Sam finished her report the boy who had escorted them through the sewers appeared in the forest. A group of children, from toddlers through teens, trailed behind him.

Sam smiled and stepped forward. "It's ok. We secured the area. Now that you're here we'll go."

The children hesitantly stepped into the clearing around the gate, obviously aware of and unsure about the all the weapons and soldiers. The older children were carrying smaller kids or holding their hands and dragging them forward.

The boy stepped up to Sam and maintained eye contact with her ignoring the rest of the soldiers in the clearing. "Thank you for offering to take the children to a safe world. It is because the people who have forced us to live in sewage and eat trash distrust you that I entrust them to your care. Please care for them as if they were your own claimed child."

Sam placed her hand on the boys shoulder. "I will make sure they are all placed with loving families. They will be well cared for and loved."

The boy nodded and bowed his head in a manner that reminded Sam of Teal'c. Daniel went to the dialing device and called home. Colonel Reynolds sent the IDC and two men through to announce the visitors. Children began streaming through the gate as the SG teams maintained a secure perimeter.

Sam looked out of the corner of her eye at the boy who had led these children. "Are you not joining us?"

He shook his head no. "There are too many others who haven't made it out or couldn't come today. I have to stay and help 'em. Several of the older unclaimed are staying behind to keep the effort alive."

"But you deserve to be free also."

He smiled and placed his hand on his chest. "They can't take away our souls. I am free and I'm gonna free the others."

"Take this." Sam gave the boy a piece of paper. "If you ever need to escape you can dial this address on the dialing device right there. After you dial the seven symbols hit the red button in the middle. This will take you to a safe world. Just make sure no one else gets this address."

The boy stared at the paper and tenderly folded it and placed it in his pocket. "I hope to never have to use it but I appreciate the offer."

"Sam! Sam!" A teenage girl Sam had never seen came rushing into the clearing carrying Eleana. Sam ran over and took Eleana from her arms.

"A lady behind those trees gave me the girl and said you should take her."

Sam looked towards the trees and then back at the teenager. "Thank you. Are you coming with us?"

"Yeah."

"Then you better get moving." Sam watched the girl run to the gate and then turned and walked into the woods.

Adara was watching from behind a tall pine tree. "Sam."

Sam turned towards the whisper. "Adara. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Eleana can't stay here and we can't leave. It won't be for long. I'll work to make administrative changes and once it's safe Eleana can come home. Will you keep her for me? Just until it's safe?" Sam looked down and the girl in her arms and back at Eleana.

"It would be my pleasure."

Adara began to sob. "Thank you. Bless you. I can't ever repay you. Thank you."

Sam and Adara hugged with Eleana trapped in the middle. "Once it's safe dial Earth and use the M.A.L.P. to talk to us. Don't try to come through."

"I remember about your protective shield. Thank you again."

Sam gave her one last hug. "We have to go."

Adara's tears started anew as she kissed Eleana again and again. She turned her back on Sam and Eleana as her sobbing made her shake.

Sam ran back to the clearing and up the steps to the stargate. She looked back once as Eleana realized they were leaving.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Sam's heart shredded as Eleana screamed for her mother. Sam stepped through the gate into a gateroom bustling with activity as medical personnel tried to sort through the children seeking sanctuary on Earth.

Sam looked around the gateroom. Daniel was helping a teenage girl catch a screaming toddler. Bartlett just looked stunned at the shear number of children who had invaded the military complex. Poarch was jiggling two infants who appeared to be mesmerized with his face and deep calming voice. Finally Sam looked up to the observation window. Jack was looking down at the chaos. His eyes latched onto hers and relief flooded her body. She was safe and Eleana was also. Jack saw Sam's body release just a little of her pent up tension. He could tell by the way Sam clutched the crying child that they had a bond, one he looked forward to learning all about.


	7. Chapter 7

One Too Many

Chapter Seven: Home Sweet Home

Lightening streaked across the sky and hard rain pelted the windows. Sam watched Eleana sleep as a thunder clap shook the tiny military house. The storms in Nevada were strong but short lived and Eleana was too tired to notice. Sam closed the door to Eleana's room and headed back out to the living room.

Sam sighed and curled up on the right end of the sofa. She picked up her hot cocoa as she tucked her feet under her rear.

"Is she asleep?" Jack shifted closer to Sam and put his arm along the back of the sofa.

"Yeah. She looks absolutely angelic, which is amazing because I've already learned he's a deceptive little stinker."

Jack laughed. "I think she had to be given the circumstances."

Sam winced as she thought of Eleana hiding in the attic. "True. Have you heard anything specific from Adara yet?"

Jack pulled Sam into his embrace, careful to not jostle the hot chocolate. "The recent communication logs indicate the Turkanians have agreed to relax the population laws on the world we recommended and all those who have unclaimed children will be allowed to move there without fear of prosecution. Adara has volunteered to lead the occupation efforts. That should mean Eleana can be reunited with her in a few months. Many of the unclaimed children you brought to Earth want to go to the new planet once it's established. Maybe a few can even be reunited with family members. Adara may be willing to set up a reunification effort once she gets past the major hurdle of establishing a colony on a new world. Of course it helped that once word got out about the atrocities committed against the unclaimed children, the Prime Latrine or whatever, was assassinated and several Ministers were put on trial.

Sam placed a chaste kiss on Jack's lips and pulled back. "I'm glad I was able to get family housing in Nevada so quickly. It really helped Eleana's acclimation. I know you pulled strings even though you won't admit it."

Jack leaned in and used his lips to tease Sam's apart. As he deepened their kiss he took away her hot chocolate and placed it on the table next to the sofa. Finally Jack came up for breath. "She adores you and so do I."

Sam got her breathing back under control as she ran her hand under Jack's shirt and up his back. "I would have thought it would take more than three months for her to get so comfortable with me."

Jack nibbled Sam's neck. "You're…just…great…with kids."

Sam leaned her head back, enjoying Jack's attention. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Jack picked his head up and locked eyes with Sam. The heat between them soared. "Only if it's something you're ready to hear."

Sam pulled Jack's shirt up. Jack lifted each arm one at a time as Sam slipped his shirt over his head. "One step at a time, Jack."

"This is one of my favorite steps." Jack latched back onto Sam's lips as Sam tossed his shirt to the floor. He pulled back just as Sam was opening her lips. "Of course there are many other pleasant steps and we shouldn't skip any of them. There are a couple I'd like to really linger at if you know what I mean."

Sam grabbed his head and pulled him back down as his hand crept under the edge of her shirt. The time for conversation was over.

Thank you for all the reviews (I ahve really needed them lately). My editor Nibikko is wonderful. You all owe her for getting me to write this story.

Graduate school has taken over my life! Everything I write is about my upcoming dissertation so I'm afraid for the next couple of years (one more year of classes and a year of disseration work) you won't be seeing as much of me. I'm sure Nibikko will get me to write once in a while (when I get so stressed she can't stand it) but it will be a rare thing. I hope once my dissertation is complete, my divorce is final, and my job is fun again you will all see many of my stories flooding fanfic.

In the mean time I appreciate the uplifting reviews and support. You have all gotten me through many hard times. Thank you!


End file.
